


A sense of peace

by Biweatherman



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biweatherman/pseuds/Biweatherman
Summary: Phil reconnects with his family.Warning for mentions of suicide in the beginning.





	A sense of peace

Phil was jolted awake by a sickeningly familiar noise ‘Who is that, who is that emerging from his burrow…’ blared over his radio and he jumped out of bed, running down the street trying to find someone, ask anyone what day it was because he couldn’t be back. He couldn’t. 

He called out to the figure he saw standing in front of him but when they turned he recognised the face, his face. All the Punxsutawney residents turned around, staring at him with his face before turning away, some moving towards buildings, others getting into cars, some pulling out rope or guns and knives. They were about to complete the act, his acts when he jolted awake and realised he was lying in bed back in Pittsburgh.

He grabbed his phone to check the date just to make sure, and noticed to his relief the date was not February 2nd but instead the 17th, almost two weeks since that day. He was about to call Rita, like he had last time he had a nightmare but changed his mind at the last moment. It was 4 in the morning and he had already called her once this week, disrupting her sleep twice seemed selfish, and anyway she wasn’t who he wanted to talk to. Phil took a deep breath and called a number he’d wanted to ever since the loop ended but had been to scared to.

The line rang and phil was pretty sure they wouldn’t pick up and was about to cancel the call when a familiar voice answered ‘Phil, are you all right?’

‘Ma… I’m fine, I just wanted to talk to you’

‘It’s been three years Philip’

‘I know, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not talking to you for three year, I’m sorry for the fights, I’m sorry for the way I acted before then. I was scared, I guess of people getting close of people seeing the loser I was-’ 

‘You were never a loser Philip’ 

‘We both know that’s not true, but I should’ve known that you would’ve loved me anyway. That you’re family and family is meant to stick together, is meant to love unconditionally. I’m sorry I didn’t realise that until too late’ 

There was a pause on the other line of the phone before his mother replied ‘Why are you calling Phil?’ 

‘I told you. To apologise’ 

‘Why now? You could’ve done that three years ago. Why now at four in the morning after no contact for three years?’

‘I need you, Ma’ Phil replied, feeling a wave of shame come over him at the fact that even now he couldn’t stop being selfish. When his mother didn’t reply Phil just pressed on ‘I- It’s been a rough few weeks and- well- I know I’ve been a terrible son, I know I haven’t been there when you needed me and I feel terrible asking this, but I need my mom’ 

‘I’m there for you, Philip, always have been, always will be. No matter what’ Phil tried to swallow the lump in his throat to try and reply but was unable to and his mom continued on talking ‘But, Phil I have to ask you to be there for us. To be part of the family again. Can you do that? Philip?’ 

'I’ll try- Yes, ma. I can do that’ 

'Okay. You can start by apologising to your sister’ Phil was almost about to whine back 'Do i have tooooo’ before realising how much of a teenager that would make him sound. 

'Okay’

'In the morning. There’s no need for her to be shocked awake as well’ 

'Sorry mom’

'Don’t be. It’s always a pleasure to talk to my kids. Now, do you want to talk about why your weeks been tough?’ 

Phil wanted more than anything to tell his mom the truth, but it was hard enough to convince Rita and she had evidence he knew so much about Punxsutawney, things he didn’t know before. He knew his mom said she’d love him no matter what but Phil thought that calling her at four and telling her what would seem at best like lies at worst like a very weird hallucination would be stretching her limits. 

'Just been stressful and I’ve been having weird dreams, trouble sleeping. It’s just added up’ 

'Okay. Well, whenever you’re ready to talk about what’s causing you stress or the dreams know I’m just a phone call away.’ 

'I know, ma. Thanks for everything. Night’ 

'Good night, Philip’ 

Phil stared at his phone, feeling like some weight had been taken off his chest and he knew what he had to do next.

Phil called Mary Pat in his lunch break, not sure if he hoped she would pick up or not; not wanting to have what he was sure would be an extremely awkward conversation but also knowing it was what he needed to do. 

'Phil. ’ came the voice down the phone 

'Mary Pat’ 

'What do you want Phil’ 

'To apologise’ 

The response to this was a barking laugh before Mary Pat replied 'It’s been three years Phil. So let me repeat what do you want?’

'I’m being honest. I’ve been a terrible older brother. I was meant to be looking out for you but it seemed like you were the one who had to do that, making sure I didn’t get into fights’ 

'Now I wish I’d let you’

'I know. I just- I won’t try and excuse my behaviour, neither of us want that. So just know I’m sorry, and I’ll try and do better, if you’ll let me’ 

'Okay. I-I saw your Groundhog Day broadcast’ 

'You watch me’ Phil said, amazed and grateful Mary Pat couldn’t see the slight blush forming on his face, knowing she would’ve teased him for it for years if she knew. 

'Where else do I get to see a groundhog predict the future. It’s hard hitting news’ Mary Pat replied and Phil felt relieved, the stiffness of their conversation was fading and they seemed to be moving into the old familiar rhythm of teasing siblings. 'You still wear that scarf Dad gave you’ 

'It’s warm.’ Phil said before pausing, realising now wasn’t the time to deflect 'It reminds me of him and I guess part of me hoped that you’d be watching and know I still think of you, I still care about this family’ 

'That’s not why I’m accepting the apology, though it might’ve helped. I- I saw your speech. It was good and I guess that’s what convinced me because after years and years of searching I finally found my brother again, finally found nerdy little phil who would drop little facts into any conversation. Like a marmots heart rate and an angelfishes ovaries. All in a weather report. Now that is good weather ’’ Mary Pat said, maybe slightly mockingly, but with no hint of meanness to the teasing, just affection

'Yeah, well it was a rough draft’ Phil replied running his hands through his hair with a slightly bashful smile

'It was good. I mean it Phil. Well… I have to go. But it was nice talking with you. Speak to you soon, okay Phil?’

'Yeah Mary Pat, speak to you soon’ Phil just smiled at his phone, feeling a sense of peace and calmness wash over him.


End file.
